Maybe
by Eirina
Summary: Sequel to No. Maybe she would stop seeing his face, like a haunting memory, in her sleep. Maybe her skin would stop remembering his fingers, her ears would stop remembering his sultry whispers. But maybe- just maybe- she’s lying to herself. Dark theme


**Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you readers who have reviewed No, the first one-shot in this weird little three story saga.**

**You know its amazing. Before I even posted this I thought 'You know a lot of readers are going to want to know what the hells happening next.' So I just decided if they did I would have two sequels ready. This is a sequel to No, and once this is posted I will post this ones sequel. Lets see if you can guess its name.**

**Anyways while I was working on this I'm also working on Difficult Entrapment, but some muse has gone so while waiting for that spark to come back I've been writing more smut. This other smut is actually a chaptered fic of conquests. Why and who the conquests are about I'm not telling you, so be patient. All I know is that you guys will enjoy them A LOT! So look out for any new stories I post. I like writing my whole stories first, so I'm not pressured into updating. That's why I'm posting this and then its sequel and then only my smutty conquest fic and then I still gotta get that muse for DE, so I'm pretty busy.**

**In this fic its somewhat a drabble piece. On its sequel, there will be an explanation to why Draco wanted Hermione pregnant, and some fluff and romance will ensue.**

**On with the sequel!**

**I added more of an authors touch to this piece of work, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Its very short, but of course it would be, because its just drabble following the major one-shot.**

_**Maybe…**_

_**Maybe she wasn't doomed to lose all her friends because of one little mistake.**_

_**After all, they all knew he was evil, rotten to the core.**_

_**Maybe if he came back to claim more of her, body and soul, she would find the will to deny him of both.**_

_**Maybe he would leave her alone, maybe he wouldn't even care enough to reply to her stupid, child-like letter**_

_**Maybe she would stop seeing his face, like a haunting memory, in her sleep.**_

_**Maybe her skin would stop remembering his fingers, her ears would stop remembering his sultry whispers.**_

_**But maybe- just maybe- she's lying to herself.**_

The parchments were scattered about the table, a broken quill lying across one.

A girl of no more then seventeen, sat hunched over her desk, scrutinizing her letter.

She scratched out the end sentence, rolled up the parchment, and sent it flying into the overflowing bin nearest to her.

It wasn't easy telling somebody, especially not your enemy, that you were carrying their heir.

So can you imagine this girls anxiety. Whom you may be wondering was writing this letter, was Hermione Granger.

Nobody would have expected, after two weeks of graduating, that this poor witch would be writing a letter to Draco Malfoy.

She had just starred at the thin pink line on her pregnancy test, almost fainting in the process.

She paused in her menstruations (literally), and pulled out a clean piece of parchment.

She dipped her quill into the black ink, poised above the paper.

Hermione felt a few tears forming, and a blob of ink dropped from the point of quill.

_Dear Draco_

She scratched at it, digging out another clean parchment.

_Draco Malfoy._

_You may be wondering what in Merlins name am I doing sending you a letter. I thought nothing would come of our little union, but I'm afraid I was wrong. Today I had the shock of my life. Draco… I'm pregnant, and I thought you would like to know that your going to be a father. You must hate to know I'm carrying the first Malfoy heir, but you wont be the only one suffering. I don't expect your support nor your sympathy. I just wanted you to know that your going to have a child whether you like it or not._

_HG_

She sniffed, sweeping an unwanted tear from her cheek.

She wondered if he still thought of that day.

It had been blissful heaven until he had uttered those horrible truths in her ear.

She had picked herself up, and fumbled for her wand to clean the blood and cum dripping, mixed and sickly, down her thigh.

She pushed her shaking legs up the staircase to her room.

Nobody saw the bruises on her neck and hips and wrists, nor did they see the blotchy red underneath her eyes, followed by the black circles.

They didn't see this only because, like everything else that ever hurt her so badly, she covered up.

Poor thing never learnt magic couldn't close the open vain in one particular organ located in her chest. Her heart was bleeding rivers.

She folded the white parchment, slipping it into a plain envelop.

The trip down to the owlery was full of regret.

The brightest witch of her time was in a few months, conceiving the soon-to-be, if not already, deatheaters son.

Her parents were in Spain, on their anniversary.

She decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. She couldn't sit alone at her muggle home, without any consolation or comfort.

Not that anybody cared. They didn't notice her face, her depression seeping through her.

They carried on with their lovely lives, without a care in the world.

Lucky bastards…

The letter was posted, and all she could do was sit and wait.

Wait for a new day, wait for an end.

Maybe even a beginning.

Wait for an absolution that would never come.

She could have said no, and be at the Hollow, eating chocolate frogs without actually craving them.

Still. Maybe this was meant to happen this way.

Maybe in some twisted way, fate thought she needed to lose her virginity to a Slytherin. To bare the son of a Malfoy. To dream about a deatheater…

Or maybe those weren't it. Maybe none of those things were meant to happen.

Maybe, as stupid as it sounds, fate thought it would be so much more fulfilling to see her in a dangerous, crazy, awry and absurd liaison with someone as evil as him.

However, secretly, in the small locked away part of Hermione Grangers soul, she thought perhaps fate just wanted to see her fall in love with her enemy.

**Hey! Told you it was just drabble. Still I'm very proud of it as a sequel to calm your need until I get around to posting the last one.**

**I didn't want to do this in chapters. Its just not the same.**

**R&R and I hope you sit and wait patiently for the next one. I'm super busy with school in the mornings, and I might be moving soon, and my sister hogs the computer, and I still want to have time to write my own book.**

**Whoa! Anyway I hope I'll get it up before next month. **

**XOXO**

**Kimi**


End file.
